This invention relates generally to apparatus useful in the art of hair-dressing, and more specifically relates to a liquid applicator device useful in applying bleaching and coloring compositions to the hair.
Particularly in the course of effecting hair-dressing operations upon women's hair, the hair-dressing operator is called upon to skillfully treat the hair to effect such operations as highlighting, toning, bleaching, streaking or frosting, all of the cited terms being well-known to those skilled in the pertinent art. Such operations require the use of relatively skilled techniques to manipulate the hair and thereupon apply to same liquid compositions which may effect bleaching or coloring of the hair in varying degrees, or may effect selective degrees of bleaching and coloring in accordance with the effect desired.
In the common procedure utilized by the hair-dresser in carrying out the foregoing operations, the treating solution, be it a bleach, dye or composite solution or the like, is maintained in a distinct container or reservoir, such as a bowl or the like. The operator positions this reservoir at a convenient location, and utilizes for application of the commposition, a brush which is periodically dipped into the container. Intermittently the operator utilizes a separate hair-parting instrument--e.g. the "rattail" end of a common rattail-comb--to periodically part the hair in order to render accessible portions of same which are to be treated. The sequence of operation thus involves a continuing alternation of instruments, including in such alternation the repeated dipping of the brush into the composition reservoir, and repeated (but necessary) movement of the operator's hands away from the hair work area.
The operations required pursuant to the foregoing approach are not only cumbersome, but tend to be ineffective from an efficiency and artistic viewpoint. Indeed, a great degree of skill is required to manually carry out the cited sequence of steps--this quite aside from the operator's talent in carefully applying the composition to the hair.
Pursuant to the foregoing, it may be regarded as an object of the present invention, to provide a liquid applicator device useful in carrying out such hair-dressing operations as highlighting, toning, bleaching, streaking, frosting or the like, which device enables the operator to simply and effectively conduct the said operations without using separate instruments, and without diverting his or her attention from the work area.